black butterflies
by cisachan
Summary: ten years have passed since a tragic night. now things have changed a lot. yuuki is the director of the prestigious Academy Cross. Zero, the president of the association of hunters and Kaname awakens from a long sleep ... three people can they coexist?
1. Chapter 1 ten years later

Chapter 1: ten years later…  
A new school year begins at the Cross Academy.  
Hundreds of young people dressed elegantly in dark uniforms and white fine details , expectantly await the words of the director yuuki cross. Daughter of the founder of the private institute, Kaien Cross.  
It starts very soon a murmur excited by the arrival of the other half of the student body arriving at the hall, dressed in brilliant white uniforms.  
The excitement that disrupts the competition is due to the lush beauty of the night class students. It is as if all the stars of film and music attend the same class. It's almost as if a spark that made them inhuman.  
Suddenly the night class keeps a solemn silence which forces students to imitate others and focus on the girl who just entered the stage.  
Certainly there was something that made her stately head. It was not just her delicate beauty, similar to that of the evening students. It was a special aura, overwhelming, dominant. This focused on his eyes.  
No one could fail to feel strangely small and protected when Yuuki's eyes were fixed on them.

She was only 25, but had taken over the leadership of his father's school, as this had died ten years ago. For a time, the academy closed its doors, but on the initiative of some students and sponsored by important families as Aidou managed to reestablish the institution as prestigious with the address of the person who knew the principles but the former director. His daughter.

Yuuki Kuran, had decided to leave her tribe and finally adopting the name of the person who taught him the things she believes now. Although it would have meant leaving more than a name ...  
- welcome to a new school year at the academy -said Yuuki Cross with a warm smile,

- I hope that everyone can learn to get along and make this a rewarding experience.

After the induction ceremony, yuuki goes to his office where the expected viceprincipal and her best friend, Yori.  
-That was a lovely speech, yuuki. -She said as sweetly as ever.  
-Thanks yori, but it was pretty simple, I'm not even accustomed to make speeches in front of so many people. - Yuuki sits on the desk and leans her head heavily on the table.  
-I can not believe I am able to welcome new students. The academy is still so peaceful after all these years. It's a miracle. - Yuuki said with a tinge of melancholy in his voice ... remember ... the sad events of the last ten years almost finished with all that she and her father thought.  
- yuuki is not a miracle, it's all thanks to you. Your father would be proud.  
"My father"- thought yuuki-"he died defending this place unique in the world. It was the last thing I was taught that night.

There is another way of living,

**I'm not attached to any destination.  
Not tied to anyone.** She said to herself  
- not only by me, were it not for Aidou-san and the others would not have made.  
- talking about them Yuuki, Aidou san said to call him just have is something important he want to talk to you.  
-He always says that but I just get scold for dishonoring my pureblood lineage to devote to something as trivial as this. -That annoyed Yuki and said it while making a face.  
-A 'though you always call him -yori said laughing as she left the room.  
Thus, yuuki thought could never stop thanks Aidou-san for all the help, nor could repair the death of his father, and although the nag with their lineage,he was one of the few who treated her as an equal, not fearing or speculate with her. She'll always be grateful for that.  
- Aidou-san, which is what you need?  
- Ah! I waited quite, you know what I'm busy!  
- If yes, then ... you had not asked you to call ... thought yuuki irritated.  
- You know ... kaname-sama…  
Yuuki gets up suddenly as if someone had thrown cold water ...  
Kaname-sama has awakened.

Has aroused ... after ten years ... Has raised ...  
Kaname ...  
Kaname ...  
Kaname ...  
My kaname.  
-Oi! Do not miss yuuki cross! - Cry obfuscated, Aidou from the other side of the phone.  
Look, kaname-sama has raised yesterday ,was so quiet, but insists on seeing you. You know? He must ...  
- Being hungry. Yuuki said with more force holding the phone, feeling his own throat suddenly dry.  
Aidou was silence, realizing that this time could not scold the pureblood princess.  
- Hey. No need to tell you more. This guy will see you soon to tell you the details. -If ... if you need anything just call got it! - And then he hangs up quickly.  
"That guy" . just can be one person. The president of the society of hunters.

zero.

The weight of ten years suddenly seemed to fall all over her body.


	2. Chapter 2 minefield

Chapter 2. Minefield.  
-Hey,Akito, I do not think we should be here , also tires me to walk at this hour awake, -said one of the night class students while secretly his partner were walking in the school courtyard knowing that challenged one of the more stringent rules Discipline.  
-Okay, not as if we were to bite someone, and breakfast them -what reassured his accomplice, making a joke that would also be considered taboo. - See ? there are some human girls to which we can ask about the place we are looking . -

Both are directed to where a group of students of the class day that saw them barely blushed from head to toe.  
-Good morning ladies, 'said Akito, showing his supernatural charm- I would like to ask you a question ...  
-If we could ... .. ah! - Suddenly the face of the girls passing a blush pink to pale blue.  
When the two young vampires are turned to see what was what frightened them, they too pale to see the man of gray hair and violet eyes that glared at them with a killer aura. They recognized him immediately.  
-Is ... is the president of the association, 'said one of the vampires without really knowing what to do. It was best known the low tolerance that this man had for their kind, in spite of itself be a vampire. This also knew everyone.  
-Hey! Zero! stop intimidate the students! - Suddenly says the director cross appearing in the bushes wearing a pink apron embroidered with strawberries and gardening gloves, in addition to carrying hair in a ponytail.

- And you two , what are doing at this time on campus ? please come back to your dormitories. - although an order was accurate, she said with a friendly smile on her face that caused the young vampires blush a little. Both students apologized and leave.  
- See? I told you at this time we could see the director working in the garden with an apron ... she is pretty cute, right?  
- Shh .! they can still hear you ... !- said as they drove away in a hurry  
-Seriously ... these guys ... the aforementioned said with a chuckle of complicity, when she suddenly noticed the disapproving gaze of the visitor.  
-Ah ... well ladies, I hope you can continue with your classes.  
- yes! Cross-head. The girls recovered the pink and left, looking askance at the handsome young man with gray hair  
Now only yuuki and zero were alone in the garden.

it was almost feel like the air density changed ...  
-That apron ... - zero said watching closely yuuki colorful attire.  
-Ah! You noticed, was the director, had actually saved a lot but this is the cutest, is not it? - Said while giving a little walk to finish posing with hands on hips and a big smile. But the expression of zero ... was like a cold wind.  
-Ok, ok ... seriously. ..Come to my office. No need to look at me like that, and I know exactly what you mean, 'said yuuki surrendering her intention to eliminate tension in the air.  
-You ... not just the apron, you have the same mentality irresponsible that this man on this school and its students.  
Yuuki came loose ponytail dropping her long brown hair, covering her neck. Not even thought to respond to that comment. It was a discussion that took years and never knew they would agree. It was no time to open such injuries.  
- See? I knew you were going to say exactly that. - Yuuki said smiling sweetly as she looked. With zero could only do that after all?

In ten years, she had seen zero tenfold. At the end of each year she was due in the association to give the list of new evening class students and request approval. That was one of the many others.

At these meetings, yuuki spoke to zero from the farthest place in which they had never been.

That seemed fine.

Yuuki soon realized that she had never been able to continue sane if she remained close to zero. Not while the space between the two was a minefield in which any action or comment activate a painful memory for both. Not while she thought of returning to see kaname awake. Not while zero look at her that way.

she could not stand being seen as guilty of what she was.

They came to the office and zero felt strange to see it was exactly as he remembered, only the scruffy man who so much annoyed him but whom he respected very much was not behind the desk but that was now his daughter, the person looking at him with those bright brown eyes caramel.

He hated her. But he wanted to see her every day.

**Every damn day.**

While his descent to the level e remained in perfect control because of the new blood pills of the corporation Aidou, he knew well that a single drop of blood of that woman would satisfy him completely. He hated her for that.  
For her , he had decided to become president of the association. For her, he had shaken all his prejudices against vampires. That little woman that never was or would be small in his life.

- You look healthy zero, I'm glad. - Yuuki said as she propped her chin on her arms leaning on the desk. - The pills are really much better and more and more complete. I've talked to about it and Aidou san ...  
- If you spoke with him, then you know, is not it? - Said stopping abruptly. Zero always remained on alert before yuuki . It is as if he needed to be sure of self-control.  
- I know. Of course, Aidou-san told me. - Yuuki said diverting his gaze to the window, not sure how to react to the news. And less in front of it zero. All she did when she found out was wandering among all occupations for not going crazy. Because it did not matter that she should die for go right to see kaname, she had to wait quietly to be visited by a representative of hunters to escort her to the association.  
"Yuuki Cross may not leave the Academy without the company of an escort." It was another condition of the new arrangement.  
-I must say you were the last person in the world I expected this time. -Said while outlining a sad smile. She wondered if he himself had decided to go with her to see kaname. He had always been a bit masochistic, come to think.

– Then, shall we go?  
#


	3. Chapter 3 explosion

Chapter 3. explosion

Before getting into the car to take them to the Association, yuuki left yori some instructions on matters of the Academy.  
- You sure you do not want to accompany you, yuuki? - Yori said worried, warily watching the companion of her friend would not be other than the same zero.  
- Ah! Do not worry, zero may seem grumpy, but always so. The only thing that worries me is bored too. - Yuuki let out with a smiling face.  
- Yuuki ... I think he can hear.  
- As told to hear him-she always did.

- Yori ,Well, I'll be back soon! - Hugged her friend and coworker. And she started to leave.

In the end, she was not so sure it would be nice traveling with Zero, spending so much time together, after so many things that happened, but had no other choice. Kaname was waiting.  
Zero and took her to see kaname. Better not to think about how absurd it was that situation..

- Still no hunter in this place. And you just let your friend in a place full of vampires. - Zero said the car just started.  
- Hey, hey ... you're starting with the speech. - Yuuki grimaced in annoyance and an exaggerated sigh. - You know that I do not allow any hunter stalking my students, and I give them too much control already. - She knew what she was saying. The power to wield hunters vampires owe it to a pureblood.

If not for Yuuki will, antivampires weapons would not work.  
- is that so? - Said zero for the first time looking into her eyes, threatening.  
Yuuki realized that once again, they were entering the minefield.

-In addition to zero, there is no need to worry, all my vampires are adorable stars of film and music. Would not harm anyone. You see, this year, it joined a popular singer, very talented. He is called Mika jelly, you know him? The other day we did a show of welcome and ... - yuuki began a long monologue enthusiastic about the benefits of the Academy. Clearly, imitating the enthusiasm of his own father, which annoyed the hunter. But in the end, yuuki knew this was a way to give zero see things from another point of view.  
Zero on the other hand, thought it was not a good idea to share the car with the woman after all.

Most of the time, he sent a murderous aura that was countered, but ignored for yuuki unbridled energy.  
The other part of the time could not help look at her.

She smiled. She shone.  
"Yuuki cross has become a lovely woman" "she is majestic and unapproachable and at the same time, warm." It's what he had heard that the whole damn world said.  
And it was so unbearably true.  
As you keep smiling like that? - Had asked him once, during a dance at the academy. She smiled and adjusted the collar of his uniform putting on his lapel, a flower.  
- Maybe because I want you also smile, zero.

That she had said once. And then she went to dance with the Kuran cursed. And then she tried to stop shizuka for his sake.  
That woman always was Lovely, unattainable, and warm. More than anyone else in the world.  
She smiled, and remained strong. For her and others.  
Zero could not resist a smile, absorbed in his memories.  
Until the contact of the yuuki's hand on his shoulder back him sharply to reality.

-Zero? Were you sleeping? - We're here. - She said as she watched him nodding.

What is this? Zero thought looking at the bright candy-colored eyes, feeling the breath as close yuuki soft, warm hand on his shoulder.

And his own blood pulsing throughout his body. Crying out for something he knew well.  
-I see ... - stammered zero supporting their hand on yuuki. – I, myself, have brought you to him... what a joke.  
-Eh? - Said yuuki unable to hear well, until she felt as zero pulled her arm abruptly to leave lying on the seat of the car, pressing his body against hers.  
-Ze ... zero? - Not sure how to react to the unexpected situation. Only stayed still.  
-Yuuki ...  
yuuki

yuuki ...  
Yuuki ... he repeated his name aloud, stroking her hair. All these years and never had again called her by name, although he had thought so many times.

He was not strong. He was a prisoner of his own pain. In pure hatred.

In fact he was so weak right now. He was at the mercy of uncontrollable desire.  
-Blood. I want your blood yuuki ... - ran with the nose a white tuft of hair yuuki's neck and licked the skin translucent. Yuuki shook under him.

**It must stop. Now.**

"Stop zero, no more ... " she was supposed to tell him that.

But ... but ... could not.

She felt the cold fangs penetrated his life once more. And heard the flow of her own blood feeding zero.  
He could not stop. Nowhere if it found reason to do so. he could not stop when felt like Yuuki's feelings for him overflowed.  
Her blood was even more delicious than the last time.

Was stronger, more complex.  
-Sorry ... zero .. sorry .. - Yuuki began to mourn cuddling. - I should stop you...I just caused you more pain ... I ... I want to go see ... kaname now…zero stop.  
Zero stopped short. As if the name of certain someone had awakened he from a trance. He separated from yuuki and wiped his fist on the trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Then he saw.

With a little disheveled hair, her cheeks rosy with one hand on her neck covering the bite mark that was already beginning to heal ...

so…beautiful.  
Yuuki meanwhile, was confident, in fact expected that zero not say a word and only returned to action as he always did. Blaming, blaming. That would be very easy to carry. She could ignore this event.  
But never hope that the man looked at her with bright crimson eyes take her face and say ..  
-Yuuki .. I can not ... ask you not see him ... - he said as he clenched his teeth as if struggling against something,

- but ... please ... do not drink his blood, I can give you mine.

Then, zero opened the car door and yuuki left.

She walked a few steps and heard as the vehicle drove away.

Zero, right now, had confessed his love.


	4. Chapter 4 broken glass

Chapter 4 Broken glass

Kaname ... please ... do not be angry with zero. - Yuuki thought while was in the air the pureblood's heartbeat. For any other would be imperceptible, but she could hear. Like a whisper.

Ten years she heard the faint sound of his heart, and kept quiet, gave her force to continue.

Now that whisper was like a lament. A sad heart.  
Yuuki came running. Hunters in there and there were, of course, the entourage of kaname. Ruka, cain and Seiren. None of them dared to stop yuuki in the race for the fourth quarter on the top floor.  
She opens a door and sees him. Standing beside a large window with his back. Sunlight dyed her brown hair. He turns around and there they were, those eyes that were fixed mahogany look at yuuki.  
She stepped into and instantly, the window glass broke out, flying everywhere. Cutting the yuuki´s face and arms.  
-Ka ... kaname ... she said and took another step fearful. Then saw that the man who waited so long ... looked painfully lonely and hurt. Yuuki not stand it anymore and ran over broken glass. She hugged him and both fell to the ground.  
-Kaname ... kaname kaname ... ... yes ... it is true, you come back to me again kaname ... -  
yuuki buried her head in his chest. Kaname put his hands around her, first squeezed so hard that it seemed he was going to break her.  
Yuuki let out a little moan of pain  
- Kaname ... I'm so glad to see you ...

my precious and beautiful kaname ...

Gradually arms were loosened and Kaname began stroking yuuki's hair gently. He took a Deep breath to absorb the scent of the woman who welcomed him to the world.  
-Yuu ... ki ... yuuki - kaname finally spoke. Ten years had passed since she had heard his voice. Yuuki clung even tighter.  
- So ... if you are you. My sweet and warm yuuki ... let me see, I want to see your face.  
Yuuki stood with her arms beside the body of kaname and looked at him with eyes filled with tears but with a smile full of sweetness.  
-Kaname ... you look pretty bad. - Said with a chuckle and slowly stroked the tips of her fingers around the eyes ... the perfect shape of his nose ... the dryness of his lips ..  
Soon kaname's eyes turned a bright red. Yuuki turned away and offered his neck. What else could she do?  
But kaname not bit her..  
First he kissed the wounds on her arms caused by the outbreak of the crystals. After kissed her face cuts flushed. And these and those wounds healed quickly.  
-I'm sorry ... I think just now I acted unreasonably. Yuuki ... just woken up and I'm hurting you. Could you forgive me?  
-Maybe. - Said yuuki smiling and letting kaname bite her.

For some reason, he chose to drink from her wrist ...

she did not know about how much he drink of her blood, but it was enough for her to fall asleep and wake up hours later in kaname´s bed.  
He saw her and smiled.  
"He's really here," thought yuuki, feeling relief that were true  
- Sorry, WE seem to have drunk too much of you yuuki. . On the table , have a tablet ...  
- Uh ... that ... I guess. - True. Kaname knew about the zero´S bit. Also know the order of zero? Anyway, it was too late to feel guilty, not actually felt guilty for doing so.

It just happened. And she alone was responsible for her own actions  
- I guess now I go to interview hunters. And you have to return to the Academy.  
- So, you're already aware of the new conditions. - Yuuki stood.  
- Seiren and others have told me. It is a good deal for everyone.  
- This is supposed to be. - Yuuki replied, feeling a hint of dissatisfaction in the tone of it.  
- Of course. I wonder if I'll have to see the president of the association in person. That will be quite uncomfortable. To you it has been easy to deal with him during this time? Yuuki? - The tone of sarcasm and criticism was evident. Almost, almost seemed jealous.  
- More or less - yuuki answered simply. Going to the door. She also had to meet with hunters and reaffirm certain conditions.  
-Kaname if you meet.. zero ...  
-I will not kill him. You know that. For the same reason he has not finished with me, despite being at his mercy ten years.  
-And why is that ...? - yuuki asked, fearing the answer. Kaname came and cornered her against the door standing forehead to forehead.  
-For you, of course. The two would hate to lose you. Nevertheless, he and I are quite similar.  
Therefore .. yuuki ... I'm not asking you to drink of my blood now, but you do not take his blood either. Please? -  
Yuuki sighed in exasperation. Kaname heard everything zero said

Kaname Kuran, you are recognized as the leading representative of the vampires. But your activity is strictly controlled by the members of this association, in order to prevent the events of ten years ago are not repeated. -  
it was no zero who spoke these word, nor kaito.  
Kaname who was questioned at Yagari.  
-I agree. I appreciate the kindness with which the Association took care of me while resting. Although, is not the first time the Hunters Association gives shelter to those in my class.  
Clear. He had to mention that. Kaname could not help but remember that the association itself had protected sara shirabuki in the past. The climate in that room became threatening.  
-'It's true. We have not forgotten, Kuran. Nor can we forget that it was Kaien Cross who saved your life, he died to save an immortal monster like you. Everything has some degree of grace, right? -  
if it was sarcasm, the man with the eye patch was not far behind.  
The interview was dangerously close to an abyss, until yuuki interceded. She would not allow a stupid sarcasm competition ruin her work of ten years.  
-Sufficient. Is not for that why we are gathered. I go to meet my obligations. I just wanted to make clear that as we had agreed, Kaname Kuran or other pureblood besides me, are not permitted to approach the Cross Academy. In return, no hunter can stalk my students. That's all I'm concerned.  
Yagari stared at her and then blew smoke from his cigarette. That girl he knew and had become such a woman.  
- Bah ... that old man would be impressed to see you, Miss Director. Okay, that's all. Be removed. I regret that the president is not here to dismiss you.

Leaving the premises. Kaname kissed her forehead and said

,- I hope to see you home soon.  
-My house is the academy, kaname.  
- I cannot believe ... you have a place in this world where I cannot reach you. Inconceivable, in some way.

But I understand, I am a threat to the world you've created, it is not.?  
Yuuki kissed him on the lips and stroked his cheek.  
-Will not let you be a threat. I Definitely stop you before.


	5. Chapter 5 white flowers

Chapter 5 White flowers for sad memories

"Do not drink the blood of him."

These two men again making strange requests. Once both had asked her was she who killed them. And both Zero and Kaname, had promised to kill her.

"Is that perhaps the two of them agree to spite me.? Damn –"  
the young director Cross was trimming some white roses in her garden staff. Inadvertently , her altered thoughts took her to uproot all poor plant.  
- Hey, Cross Yuuki! collecting or killing these flowers? - only one person called her by her new-old-name. Hanabusa Aidou.  
- Ah ... Aidou-san ... welcome…- Yuuki replied with an aura depressed as she held in her hands the rose that started accidentally. - I think I went too far ... a little ... ha ha.

Aidou looked at carefully with aquamarine eyes. He always had to remember that this woman was a pureblood. Someone superior to him. But when he saw her with that look hopeless, worried, for example, by a simple rose, had trouble keeping the distance. He knew also that what worried the pureblood princess were not the roses. He sighed, rolled up his sleeves Italian silk and knelt next to Yuuki.  
It was quite a contrast to see this handsome and stylish vampire blonde hair , with the same aura emanating from a star fascinating but retained a childish expression on his face, to be sinking his hands in black earth.  
-Aidou-san ... have you ever touched the ground with your hands? - Asked an overly surprised Yuuki.  
- Shut up! This is how you should, baka! -  
They were silent for a while working in the garden.  
Aidou-san went to see her because he was worried about her, but never, ever, even in jest, admit it. But she knew it, and thanked him with all her soul.  
In ten years, including two forged something of a friendship. Although he worked as president of the important Corporation Aidou, was always aware of the affairs of the Cross Academy. Went to see her at least once a week and called her every day.  
He came to know her well enough to know that sometimes it is better not to ask questions and simply accompany silent. In addition to him was not an easy situation. After all, no one could ignore that Kaname killed Mr. Aidou.  
-he is allright.- Yuuki said at last.  
-I know. Like ... are you?  
-I should be fine. I have yet many things to do ...  
-What happened to that guy?

-…..  
Yuuki was a silence so obvious that Aidou lost patience.  
-You ... you have not done something foolish, not again?. - The face of panic Yuuki, made Aidou breathed a long snort of disapproval  
- Amazing ... that is why I can not leave you alone.!

Yuuki tells Aidou -san her encounter with zero and reunited with Kaname. Avoiding some details, of course, but with emphasis on the order of the two men.  
-You should send that damn demon hunter a good time. He's a cheeky, no knows his place. Besides being a violent person and rude.-sentenced on zero. He always said the same.  
-And so is Kaname. .. - Yuuki stared at him, seeing as Aidou-san expression changed to serious. Now to a prolonged silence.  
-Kaname-sama ... is your fiance. It is obvious what to do. Although you should not do anything you do not want. The question is what you want to do.  
"A vampire only be satisfied by the blood of his beloved." You know it. So in this case, your instincts will choose for you.  
-It? ... However, just about instincts ...- Yuuki stammered with a sad smile on her face.  
she should tell Aidou san …her instincts told her that should drink every last blood of the two. She wanted to drink for two!. Quenching a thirst as old and desperate.

**Her vampire side wanted to take the lives of those two men.**

But that could not be. Never again could let her vampire instincts would make it lose sight of her principles.  
Ten years ago ... she tried to kill zero, who latter was used by sara to hurt Kaname severely. She decided that if she killed zero, then take the lives of Kaname and then her own.  
**Blood ... blood ... blood and death.**  
It was all what asked her instincts that fateful night.  
And then, interceded his father, Kaien Cross. And sacrificed his life to save Kaname, to zero and she of herself.  
"My beloved daughter ... I want you to live, because life is beautiful." He said before he died in the arms of Yuuki.  
Yuuki's heart was torn. His father had to die for her to understand.

Yuuki was not all a vampire, or human, or pureblood ... she was all of that together. A unique existence in the world.  
So she had the power to create a new alternative. She was living proof that a new way of life was possible.

-Hey! Stop daydreaming cross Yuuki! - The blue eyed it back itself. - That lack of education of yours to forget that I'm here to get lost in your thoughts.  
-Forgiveness. We Are at that time already. I'm sorry.  
Aidou-san suddenly remembered that ,indeed, white roses cut from the garden, were to take them to the principal cross. The next day would be the anniversary of his death.

Without realizing already in the offices of the address where yori waiting along with some special visitors.  
-No knew Aidou-san worked as a gardener here. That surprising me.- Said the fair-haired woman with caramel color and neutral expression.  
-Rima, it is impolite to make fun of a person's work. - Added the beautiful young vampire mauve eyes.  
-You .. two ... rima, shiki! That are supposed you to do here? And who is a gardener? - Aidou-san said offended shaking off the ground.  
-Ah! Rima -san and Shiki-san, welcome. I hope you have not waited so long. - Yuuki shook hands and greeted the two with respect and sympathy. Then Yuuki saw that each one brought a bouquet of white flowers. - I see that you remembered the date, as every year, thank you very much. - Received the flowers and placed on a table. - Do not want to join us this year?  
-No. We prefer to leave you flowers. It's a private moment, but Aidou-san always is this meddling. - Again rima.  
-Rima. .. Stop bothering me ... damn it! It is assumed that you were working in Europe?  
-Is true. We came by private plane. We know you want to monopolize the principal cross, but we still wanted to come to pay our respect to old director. -shiki said monotone ..  
Aidou blushed from head to toe for the comment

-who ... who wants to monopolize her!  
-I see. Thank you for taking the trouble. Both of you are working hard as models throughout the world. Want to stay for dinner? - yuuki amused how both those vampires did to piss Aidou-san.  
-Is good, and do not mind, cousin. Truth rima?  
-yeah... We like coming here, is ... peaceful. - Both smiled at Yuuki. This made her blush more than any complied.  
With those two, the relationship had become very familiar. They were not friends but had a warm and affectionate way. Yuuki was sure that those two could not get involved much with someone else other than the one with the other. Rima and Shiki were a couple.  
Although once, someone who was both highly . But with him, things were more difficult ...

In the course of the afternoon came white flowers everywhere. Of all kinds.  
Jasmine, orange blossoms, orchids, daisies, tulips ...  
"White flowers symbolize the memory of loved ones." Her father had told her once.  
Both students of the class day and night offered large bouquets.  
"We know how important it was the former director for the Academy and for you, head, please, please pass our respects," said one of the cards of the human students.  
It's true. What they knew most of Kaien Cross, it was because she had mentioned many times. Few really knew him. But Yuuki would ensure extend his peaceful principles to all students.  
She arrived at the cemetery accompanied by Yori and Aidou-san and a carriage full of white flowers.  
And at the cemetery gates were Yagari and kaito with other leaving the place, they saw and greeted her with a slight bow.  
Then, Yuuki ran to the cemetery to find standing in front of the tomb of his father to zero ...


	6. Chapter oneshot a wall collapses

One shot.  
A wall collapses.  
- My ..my…!. Mr. President, you had to go and put your fangs on the cross head, I have lived such a scandalous situation right now... - said with a mocking tone kaito, who was driving the car which zero had bitten Yuuki cross only a few moments ago, but since he was behind Through a Glass Darkly, she did not notice.  
- Shut up and keep driving the car. -The gray-haired young man leaned against the seat covering his face with one hand. He was agitated, his heart was pounding, the tusks were burning, they were demanding ... to feel the strain of the woman.  
- Take me as far as you can ... if not, do not know if I can control myself. That monster ... is back among us.  
- yeah…, and is now with Yuuki Cross.  
Kaito felt the murders aura of zero, preferring to continue driving, quiet.  
Came to a head in the woods near a cliff. According to zero, this was the place where the "Yuuki " he knew died, the human, sweet and brave girl who always saved him from himself.  
There, Kuran Kaname had taken what he appreciated most in the world. There appeared a damned pureblood usurping the body of his beloved Yuuki.  
But why?  
Why her, assumed she was dead, still looking like that?  
Why vampire instincts cried only by the blood of this woman ...?  
Why he could feel heat in her eyes, on skin, in her smile ... her blood.?

The dead can not give heat. And yet he was burning after drinking the blood of Yuuki.

Kaito watched from afar. Seeing him so tormented by looking at the abyss, drew a long breath and yelled.  
-Aghh are you an idiot or what! It is obvious ,you love this woman, dammit! I'm going, you get me out of my mind. - After saying that he left in the car leaving one zero, thinking ...  
- "Love ..."-the thought gave him laughter -I am not able to feel something like that. I have no right.

# The next day-  
Lying on the tomb of Ichiru, Zero reminded Yagari report on the meeting of the two pureblood in the association.  
"That guy blew up the whole room. I will not even ask what you did to the headmistress. What matters is that it seems that the daughter of cross will respect the agreement and has not succumbed to her fiance. I honestly do not think it was possible, but Yuuki Cross is much stronger than we thought, even seems willing to hold off the monster kuran. and clearly to us too. That includes you, remember, stupid pupil. "

It seems that lately all had the habit of insulting him.

Clearly something was going wrong, but he was the last to know. Or to admit it.  
-Could you tell me your opinion, Ichiru? Am I wrong?  
As expected, no one answered his question. Just heard the wind filtering through the trees and tombstones. Zero had gone to the cemetery to take flowers to his twin.  
That was death. The absolute silence. Being detained forever. Still.  
so were his parents and brother. Their lives were stopped for ever, their voices are silenced in darkness. He would never hug his brother.  
"But you can touch her."  
At the bottom of his heart, in a sealed by high walls, a voice was heard ...  
"She is not dead, she is there, smiling, looking, moving."  
"It is you who plan to be dead, but you have to live zero. Live your life zero. "

The dead do not talk, it is true, but zero could almost hear his twin inside him. After all his mixed blood ran with it.  
I knew that you would respond, Ichiru. -Zero smiled to himself, got up and left flowers for his brother.  
A few steps further, he found the tomb of Kaien Cross.  
-Man so upset that you were director. You go and sacrifice your life for us and let your beloved daughter alone ... that stupid.  
Then a flood of memories filled the minds of zero  
While Kaien took him home. The first time he saw Yuuki.  
The four years that they lived in pretending to be a family.  
¿Pretending?. No, that place so noisy with the director and his daughter was home. a place to return to.

And remembered what happened ten years ago.

How to forget Yuuki's eyes looking at him with such hatred and in turn tears.  
".. Zero ... now..I will keep my promise ..." he had heard from her voice heavy, full of suffering  
She was ready to pierce his heart with Artemis. And then she would kill herself.

God. He wanted to die for those hands at the time.

Then everything happened very fast. Sara managed to get up even when no heart. Those damn monsters pureblood.  
she tried to get the heart, he, after all had been wounded by zero, but the manager cross intervened and beheaded Sara with his sword.

But he could not prevent …that sara hand pierced his chest.  
Yuuki tried to reach, but did not have time.  
She held in her arms the dying body of her father until he took a last breath whispering something.  
The piercing cry of a bloody Yuuki had put an end to a slaughter.

Three full days. From morning to night. Three days listened to her mourn, cry and sob, willingly locked in a cell antivampires magic.  
Zero did not go see her even once. Just heard it from his bed where he was recovering from his wounds.  
Kaname Kuran had been in a state of sleep. Who knows when he would wake up. The truth is that it could be months, years or a century.

Yuuki soon recovered. But sooner than everyone expected.  
But she had changed. It is as if the reins of herr essence had been completely released. Unwittingly, was the most powerful pureblood all, because with her, there were only three in the world.

And not only that.

She could now manipulate antivampires weapons and removing them from combat if she wished. Everything about her exuded power .  
Zero felt Yuuki like she was in a place looking from above, out of reach.  
She had decided to refound the academy cross, once again even allowed hunters to conditions when in fact, with all that power she could do anything.  
But she had wanted to meet a goal. Create a new way of life for humans and vampires.  
It was always her motivation. She did it because she firmly believed.  
That kind of force do not have the dead ...

"Instead, what I've been doing all this time?"

Zero put his hand to his face and he could almost hear how something inside began to crumble.  
In a moment he was surrounded by the main hunters who came to pay tribute to cross.  
He was silent for a while until they caught a scent known in the environment.  
-Oi, zero! It is better that we leave- Yagari said looking at the also noticed.  
-No. I'm staying a little longer.  
-Ah .. ah .. is useless, Yagari-sensei. This Airhead- seems to have finally found an answer. It is best to stay out. -Kaito chose to leave first.  
-Tch ... I hope you stop fooling, Mr. President. - Yagari span the head of his former pupil and with the other hunters were removed leaving only the young man with gray hair.  
The scent of white flowers began to spread ... and the presence of Yuuki to be stronger.  
Yuuki ...  
Yuuki ...  
"I want to see her"

Inside, from the most remote part of his being, a wall would be broken into pieces.


	7. Chapter 6 don t hurt yourself, idiot!

Chapter 6 Do not hurt yourself, idiot!

-Aidou-san, yori, please wait a moment outside, said Yuuki ahead.  
The blond was about to protest, but Yori took his arm. Aiming it at the entry gate to the cemetery.  
-Okay, then enter then, Yuuki. We wait outside.  
He frowned, but agreed to withdraw. He knew he had to, but part of him did not want to leave the princess alone with that guy .  
-This well ... not like I could stop her anyway -muttered angrily.  
-What?  
-Nothing ... let´s go outside Wakaba.

Strong wind blew some white petals began to spread everywhere. The mixed scent of flowers filled the place also.  
The violet-eyed man stood unscathed. Wearing a sweater loose blue, although it was cold.  
Yuuki was wearing a white coat and loose hair, tousled by the wind. SHe had with her two bouquets of white roses, walked slowly to the grave and knelt to place one of the arrangements. She smiled wistfully as she passed her hand over the gold plate that had the inscription ...  
Here rests in peace, Kaien Cross.  
Beloved father and teacher.

Zero said nothing, his hands in his pockets, watching the petals rise through the air. He seemed ... relaxed. Strangely.

-It bother you that I am here? - Asked breaking the silence of death.  
-For nothing, really makes me happy. I'm sure the director ... that my father is very happy to see you.  
Zero ... I was not entirely a good daughter do not you think?. In other words ... these ten years I have spent saying "this is my father ... my father that." But it is only one way to rectify by the time I refused to call it so and say "director". Heh ... remember how childishly he began to mourn for me to call him otou-san?-Yuuki flowers smiled as settled. Seeing that zero did not comment on anything, she continued.  
- After all I always knew it was not his real daughter. And when I regained my memory, I remembered Haruka and Juuri ,my real parents. They were also good people. I was fortunate to have a gentle mother and two fathers. They ... died to save me ... -was silence-eyes closed and allowed to bask in the wind.  
I hope you do not feel embarrassed by what I say, I'm just talking about things that come to mind quickly. ..you know? It's a way to bring them to life, through my memories.  
Zero was still no answer, but stared at her.  
Yuuki was quietly dismissed from his father.  
"Everything is going very well, otou-san ... is taking care of me wherever you are. I keep doing my best "  
-I will leave this for Ichiru, come with me?-Turned and walked a few steps to where the stone was the twin of zero, and saw that there were some pretty yellow flowers, She smile to know that they are sure of his brother .  
Yuuki knew that in that place, it was impossible to think of all the pain that last kept for both. They were standing in the largest mine of all.  
Z ero lost his parents and his brother, because of the purebloods.  
Yuuki, whom he met as human proved to be a pureblood princess.  
Kaname, the man she loved, was responsible for the tragedy of zero.  
There seemed no way to heal those wounds. At least not to zero.  
But in that place also rested Kaien Cross, the hunter who had killed over 1000 vampires ... also the man of pacifist principles ... the one who raised these people now brought him flowers to his grave.  
Who died to give them a chance to change their destinies.  
The theme was to gather the courage to overcome to achieve what cannot be changed and save what remains alive.

Yuuki did a little prayer and got up again. Zero was behind about him .. in his way of looking at was different. As if a barrier was about to break, as if about to fall apart at any moment.  
-Zero.. you talk to Ichiru often? So as I do with my father? -Was a question to relieve stress, that no more intention. But she did not know how much it meant to zero. She was pretty sure she should not have asked that.  
Yuuki looked at him for a while. He looked tired and overwhelmed. Instinctively reached out to touch his face but stopped midway .. - "he does not want to touch him with these hands .." she thought. But zero took that hand and touched his face.  
-Zero ... you're so cold ... what´s wrong?  
He closed his eyes and bowed his head leaving Yuuki's hand to hold him. She was so warm ...

**"Yeah ... I wanted to see you... these hands so gentle ... I wanted to have them again** ..."

Then, between white petals scattered and wind, zero embraced her.  
It was a hug envelope. He let himself be overcome by the heat of Yuuki. He breathed slowly letting the scent of her hair into him.

Surrendering the undeniable fact, inevitable and obvious that he was and always was, hopelessly in love with this woman.  
Despite everything.  
She returned the hug. Or rather she held him in her arms, feeling that zero was collapsing.  
He began to tremble and gasp ...  
-Are you ..? zero ... you're crying ...  
Yuuki's soul fell to the ground and hugged him as hard as she could while she began to mourn as well. Then she felt a sound tiny, almost imperceptible, something like a beating of wings lurking nearby ...  
"Kaname ..."  
Kaname, sorry, but this time I can´t. "  
Yuuki thought as she held strongly to zero and both were wrapped in a cloud of black butterflies disappearing in the air, carried to another place.

Zero .. sorry, this will have been unpleasant for you.  
Both had left the cemetery and were moving to a place within a forest, through the powers of Yuuki's pureblood.  
-I had to do that because you seemed to be - not very good -... and wanted to be in a place alone to talk and .. are you okay? .. you ... you hungry? .. ah! I'm not suggesting anything is .. if you have hungry ... I ... I can reach you some pills that aido-san gave me .. or maybe ... you want ...-yuuki began chatting nervously shaking her arms stirred.  
-I have no hunger ... but, how about you? - Said the hunter with his usual poker face.  
-Ah ...?-Yuuki flicker and stayed frozen, could not be, zero would never do that question at a time like this ... do him?  
- ... That ... you said?  
-You hungry? - Clearly, boldly, surprisingly, he wanted to know if she had drunk the blood of Kaname.  
-Ah ... this ... I ... I-I have no hunger? - Said the pureblood while looked away to another place, uncomfortable.  
-I see ... the look suspicious-zero ...  
-Hey! I have NO drunk the blood of Kaname! But not because .. because you asked me ... so ... what are you doing? Zero ...!  
The young hunter cut his wrist, leaving out a few drops of blood, immediately afterwards extended his arm towards Yuuki.  
-Then .. if I ask you to drink of my blood now would you?

Yuuki stood with his mouth open, She felt as her body began to respond to the stimulation of blood ... felt like her throat tickled .. but what most felt was a great .. outrage.  
So making strides approached and struck him in the head, the hunter because of the extraordinary supernatural force ended up pretty far.  
-Do not hurt yourself! zero, idiot! - shouted with all her might. The small detail is that her shot had hurt more ...  
-How many times I must say that you should not hurt you that way and less for me. If I wanted to drink your blood ... I would take my own biting your neck! But that ... that ... no ... no ... I mean it-again ... She was sure she should not say what she said ... but now it was late and covered her bright red cheeks. - Agh! Baka zero!  
Zero recovered from this blow and touched his head that even hurt. yuuki noticed and approached him. she took his wrist that had been cut and placed in her hands, the wound was closed. She looked and did not feel angry with him anymore.  
Zero saw her holding his hand between them and recalled when they were kids ...  
This time, he scratched his neck until he bled to clear his skin of shizuka feel. Yuuki found him and stopped, just as now, held his hand and weeping said,  
"Do not have to hurt you, because from now I'll hold you like this, I'll be here"  
And she was there, holding it again preventing further hurting.  
-You are a woman ... very violent and strange ... he said looking into her eyes ..  
-what the… - you said ...?-Yuuki threw a tantrum in the face and was about to say something when Zero began to laugh.  
Zero laughed. He smiled .. and laughed. Then he kissed her lips.  
and ...

The wind suddenly became more violent ...


End file.
